The Sonny Day's Are Gone
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: New reporters have said that chad has died and Sonny believes them, after she finds he's ok, she is in horrible car crash and is in a coma. Will she wake up or leave chad heart broken? For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With A Chad Contest. Complete Channy!
1. Chad's Gone?

The Sonny Days Are Gone

Chapter One: Chad's Gone?

Sonny's Pov

Today has not been on my side this morning. First my alarm clock broke sometime in the night, making me get up late, which also caused me to rush my shower. Then I can't find my hair dryer, only to find ten minutes later exactly where it was before and the moment i step out the door, thinking that day couldn't get any worse. A huge Argos lorry zooms past, throwing a large amount of dirty water all over me. Which socked me from head to toe.

When i did make it to work, i was 3 hours late and was fuming. To stop people asking me whats wrong, i plastered on my trademark smile and walked into the prop house. I was surprised that i hadn't bumped into chad yet. I Always look forward to that, but i was three hours later so he must be over in stage 2, making what he calls 'Mackenzie falls magic'. I walked into the prop house and everyone was doing there own little thing. I said hi and nobody said a word. Great, one more thing to add to my worst day ever. I just walked over to the sofa and sat down i felt a tear fall down my cheek but quickly rubbed it away to stop people asking whats wrong. Just when i stated praying to the heavens that Marshall would come in and tell us to start rehearsals, he walked into the room.

"Hay kids, i got some good news and some extreamly bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?" Marshell asked, lookin over us all. Tawni turned to Marshell and put on some of her mescara before saying.

"The goods news, because that means i can go away after i hear it and continue working on my perfect beauty." Wow, self centered much?

"Okay, the good news. We are now the new number one tween Show in America!" Marshall said making the whole room erupt with cheering and singing. Everyone was ecstatic including me but as hard as i tried to stop my curiosity i couldn't, i just really wanted to know what the bad news was, I turned to Marshall.

"Marshall, what's the extremely bad news?" I asked looking at him with my smile. Everyone gave out annoyed sighs. I looked down to my feet for a few seconds before looking back up to Marshall.

"If you go on channel 6, it will tell you all about the situation." Marshell said before spinning on his heels and walking back out the door. Tawni gave out a annoyed sigh and walked over to where the remote was.

"Fine, we'll but channel 6 on since sonny is so interested in whats going on with everyone else than me." She said, clicking various buttons on the remote. I was hurt by her comment. It was like my heart had had yet another knife stabbed threw it. Sure me and Tawni where best mates but she doesn't know how much words hurt me since...

The blank screen change from black to white before the colours began to emerge together to create the picture that was developing on the screen. Tawni flicked threw the channels until a news report came on.

"This day will be the most remembered for the saddest reason." A blond woman wearing a light blue jacket and black trousers and boots, on the screen said as the picture flickered. The TV was an old mac falls 42", Hd ready, LCD TV, but was in great condition. I mean i knew they where snobs but as soon as the new 46 inch TV came out they gave it to us. I turned to Grady as he tapped Nico on the shoulder.

"Sounds like Micheal Jackson has passed away again." He joked, making Nico chuckle and surprisingly made me brake a small smile. They all then turned back to what they where doing before. Turning back to the screen a man, most likely a location reporter and was wearing the same as the woman but it was a black Jacket with black trousers a white tee shirt and a pink tie.

"Thank you Miranda. I am Steven McCormick and on the street where I'm standing is were a car bomb that killed 2 people and injured 4 more. Including 'Mackenzie falls' star, Chad Dylan Copper. Young Chad Was driving to work in this black Lamborghini sport car when a bomb that someone had placed right in front of his ex girl friend house, exploded pearing his car and him in the process, he and 5 others where rushed to hospital where Chad and the 15 year old girl friend sadly died." He said, i was taken back by this news and a few tears fell from my eyes, trickled down my cheek followed by another one. I Got up and walked out of the prop house before anyone could see me cry.

I felt like i was going to brake down if i kept on looking at the screen. I ran to the only place i felt safe enough to cry, the girls bathroom. Once i was in there i closed the door and cried. I must have been crying for a little over 30 minuets, when i got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a mess, My mescara had run down my cheeks, my eyes where red, puffy and had no emotion set in them. I looked and stared at my reflection for a while thinking that if i did i would wake back up in my own dimention. I slowly reach my hand up to my reflection and traced my image with my finger. I looked hard before i realized that the person that was looking back at me, was infact not me at all. The person who was stearing back at me was just a person, a sad, broken person. This filled me with rage and i pulled my hand into a tight fist before a pulled it back and rammed it forward, putting loaded of force in the swing. As it connected with the mirror the mirror smashed with loads of small sized depree dropped on the floor

"I HATE MY LIFE!" I screamed as i punch every mirror giving the same out come everytime. I lost my dad 10 years ago, my mum 3 mouths ago and now Chad! WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR? Why is my life so unfair? I need to stop loving people because all the people i love most leave me. I started to cry again and i was quickly going into hysterics. I hate my life so much! I want my Dad back! I want my Mum back! I WANT CHAD BACK! Just thinking about his deep blue eyes that were so hypnotising you could get lost for hours. His golden blonde hair that looked like a field of weite made me wanna kill myself but then i got mad at myself for thinking that. I pulled my hand into a fist and punched the wall next to me. When i looked at the wall i saw i had made a quite large crack in the wall. My hand was throbbing and felt like it was on fire, even with my waterlogged eyes i could see they where bleeding well bad. But did i give a shit? No, the pain im feeling in my heart is more pain than my hand. I pulled my knees up to m face and just wept into them. Sonny was gone all thats left is allison. The scared, broken frigale irl that would take what everyone said to heart. I tried so hard not to let her thew but this just did it. I started to go silence but still cried tears. That's when started to hear foot steps and the door open. The person, or girl, who gave a gasp as she walked the room. I kept my head down and continued to cry in silence.

Hiya guys. So this is my first Sonny With A Chance story.

I've wanted to do one for a while but a story idea never came. Until 3 weeks ago. So let me know what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Want it to continue what ever. See ya next time!

Oh and don't worry the story gets better and by better i mean could turn out worse than first thought. Aw well, Anyway R&R.

Becca D XxX


	2. The Accident

The Sonny Day's Are Gone

Chapter 2: The Accident

Tawni POV

"Sonny, Where are you?"I thought as i wondered the halls. Nobody has seen sonny for 2 hours and had missed most of the rehearsles. Marshell was well woried but i don't see why he should? I don't even know why sonny ran off? Must be something about that news report marshell said we should watch. Anyway, sure sonny is my mate but i would much raver be looking in my mirror to put up my coco moco coco. I needed a mirror to look at myself, so i walked down the hall next to the prop house and walked into the girls bath room. I gasp at what i saw, all the mirrors where smashed and had blood splatters on the point of impact. I looked round the room and saw a girl with black hair that hung loosely over her head, hugging their legs and rest her forehead on her knees. I slowly walked up to the person, scared that if i pissed them off they would punch my face in. When i was inches away, reached my hand out and gently place my hand on the person sholder.

"Leave me alone." The girl wispered before gently removeing my hand from her sholder. I saw the persons left hand was bleeding profusly. I really felt sorry for this person and had this strange feeling that i needed to help her. I gently held her wrist and inspected it more closely. The persn slowly raised her head and looked at me.

"You've cut you hands open pretty bad haven't you?" I said looking up to the person to look at Sonny's face.

"Sonny? You did all this?" I asked in shock. Sonny just nodded, brushing away a tear that was trickeling its way down her cheek.

"Yes, i just can't take it anymore! Everyone i loved most is gone!" She cried, i sat down next to her and gave her a hug as she cried into my sholder. Normally i would hate this but she looked broken and defeated.

"Come on, lets get your hands fixed." I said standing her up and grabbing some tissue. I damped it under a warm tap and started to dab her knuckles, which made her hiss out in pain. She was still cring but i don't think it was from the pain in her hand. I walked to the door and pulled down the first aid kit and walked back to Sonny. I pulled out a band aid and wrapped it round her hand.

"Thank you." She wispered giving me a small smile. I smiled back.

"You welcome. Now come on. Lets go and get your hand fixed." I said as i took hold of her left hand and walked out the door with her following me. We turned round the coner when we bumbed into Neco.

"Hay, watch were your going!" He said standing up. He looked down then helped me and sonny up.

"Oh, Sorry about that guys. Hay i see you found sonny." He said smiling. I smiled back but sonny kept her head down.

"Neco can you tell Marshell me and sonny won't be at rehearsles this afternoon." I said, batting my eye lids.

"Ya sure but why?"

"Sonny hurt her hand quite bad, so we going to go and check it out."

"Hay, ill come with you guys." Neco said smileing.

"Cool." I said cheered. Neco gave sonny a hug, which made me jelous. But why? Neco just my mate, Right? I can't accutally be falling for him. Can I? We walked out of the building and walked over to my dark purple Land Rover. We all got into the car, sonny and neco at the back and me in the driver's set. Me and neco put on our set belts and i couldn't see if sonny had so i though she must have. I twisted the key to start the car, seconds later the beautiful sound of the engine purring with happiness, glad it was once again travling the road.

Sonny POV

Why? Why did the one person i HAD to fall in love with die? Why? Thinking about it just made me wanna cry more, but i was already crying so what diffarence would it make, i just opened the window at looked out the window ignoring the small talk they where trying to get me invold in.

"Hay lets put Demi's Radio 324.6!"Tawni cheered causing her and neco to cheer. We all where huge demi fans. But none of them where as big a fans than me. I had and knew all her songs, Posters, journal of everywhere she's been, the shows she been on, all her merchindice. You name it i had it on demi.

As soon as she turned it on a news report came on.

"Hello people and welcome to Demi's Radio news. First off, news that had sadly nothing to do with the amazing Mrs demi lovato. (Aww sound in the background) But to clear things up about our faviourt teen heart throb, C

mhad dylan cooper. He is in Fact alive and well and didn't suffer any injurys and he posted on his twitter 10 minuets ago. Now, Here is everyone's faviort demi song 'Here We Go again'!" This always made me sing along. I don't know why but it just did. And i was singing a lot more confidently. Welcome back Sonny Munroe!

_I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie 'cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around  
Oh Oh  
So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

As the song finished we where driving past seronas old office building when i sigh caught both mine and tawni's attention.

"Sharona's Retireing?" Tawni said in disbelife, stickining her head out the window.

Neco's POV

I was smileing with a accomplishment. Sonny was singing, and i couldn't belive she sounded amazing. Sure she sung on so andom once before but this just topped that. Tawni then stuck her head out the window and said that Sherona's Retiering. I also looked out the windo breafly but when i tuned back i saw a teen with his blue ipod and earphones n walking across the road. And we where heading right for him!

"TAWNI LOOK OUT!" I screamed. Tawni and Sonny pulled their head back into the car and started to scream with me. Tawni swerved out the way and crashed into a lamp post. Me, tawni and sonny where trown forward, But sonny was throw thew the wind screen. Her body slammed on the ground and violently rooled over several times before coming to a stop, lieing face down. My Arm was in excrusiating pain but i couldn't take my eyes off Sonny. i forced my eye away to check on tawni. She had her head on the dash board with blood drenching her beautiful blond hair. And yes i do have a huge crush on Tawni. As stupid as it sounds i did.

"Tawni!" I gasp before unclipping my seat belt and hoppin into th passanger seat next to her.

"Hay neco." She wispered, holding out her hand to me. I gently took hold of it and kissed it.

"Don't worry, Tawni. Im gonna call for help." I said pulling out my phone and calling 911.

"Hello...Abulence please...There's been a car crash...3 people, me and two others...We're on Davillan Close... Me and tawni are in the car and sonny was trown out of the car... okay thank you, bye." I said putting the phone back in my pocket. I turned to sonny to see chad next to her. I smiled as i turned back to tawni.

Chads POV

I can't believe the paps thought that the greatest actor of our genartion had died. I would go with out a fight! Plus i would fight for sonny. Why? Because i love her but i would never tell her that in a conversation. Talk about embarrasing to get turned down. Anyway she doesn't like me back. I'll bet when she heard the news that i was dead she dancing and cheering. I shock that tought out of my head as i walked down Davillan close. Turning around the corner i witnessed a car crash with a ferilare looking purple land rover. One person was throw out of the car and rolled over on the gound roughly several time before comming to a compelt stand still, face down. Looking over to the person, i strong earge told me to go help. So i ran over to the woman, and turned her over. What i saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sonny!"

So this is my second chapter, hope you like it! Btw don't worry there's more to come!

Peace out Suckas (Jokes But that is one kick ass saying! am i right?)

Becca D XxX


	3. Don't Take My Sonshine Away

The sonny Days Are Gone

Chapter 3: Don't Take My Sonshine Away

Chad's POV

"Sonny!" I cried throwing myself down to sonny side. I couldn't actually believe my Sonshine was on the ground with blood dripping from her mouth, head and the small cuts on her body. This made me wanna cry but i needed to do something other than panic. I gently took hold of her hand and started to talk or rather beg to her.

"Sonny pleased don't die! I need you! You bring out the best in everyone! You bring out the best in me!" I said bringing her hand to my face gently kissing it.

"Please don't die, I love you." I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. She may be an random but she was my random. I wish there was something i could do! I would have called for an ambulance but about 6 people where calling and i felt so helpless. I Turned my attention back onto sonny. She was motionless and barley breathing. I want to see her smiling again!

"Sonny, please open your eyes or move. Anything? Please?" I asked holding my head down . I looked back up and saw sonny's big brown eyes open.

"Sonny!" I cheered happily.

"I love you Chad and I'm sorry." She said before closing her eyes again. No this can't be happening. I turned round and saw a paramedic run up to me.

"You gotta help her! I can't lose her!" I begged at him. Yes i was the great Chad Dylan Copper and he never begs but this was different. I couldn't get what i wanted and this could actually brake my heart again.

"I'll try my best Mr. Copper." He said, pulling a gurney alone and with a group of other paramedics gently lifted sonny off the floor and strapped her down to the gurney. I sprinted back to my kinda scratched up car, thanks to that car bomb explosion this morning, but none of that mattered, i just hand to get to the hospital before its too late.

3 Weeks later

"YOU WANT US TO DECIDE WEATHER OR NOT TURN TURN SONNY LIFE SUPPORT OFF?" I screamed nearly falling off of crouches.

* * *

Yes I am Evil Mu HA HA HA ! (Thunder in the background) Okay so i wanted to leave at yet another cliff hanger. But i will be always updating. So keep an eye out lol. Btw Thank you to everyone to reviewed, faved the story, faved me and put the story on alert. Thanks a lot you guys! You are awesome.

Becca XxX


	4. This is All your fault!

The Sonny Days Are Gone

Chapter 4: This Is All Your Fault

Tawni's POV

"YOU WANT US TO DECIDE WEATHER ARE NOT TO TURN OFF SONNY'S LIFE SUPPORT?" I Screamed nearly falling off my crutches. That car crash left me with a sprained ankle and a £5000 fine, but it still doesn't take away the guilt that is eating me alive. I will probability have to give up my job.

"Mrs Hart, I'm sorry but i wouldn't be telling you this wasn't necessary. But there is a possibility of her waking up." The doctor told me. My eyes lit up with hope.

"But thats a good thing, right?" I asked nervosely. The doctor hung his head down before looking back up. I must have looked very hopeful or begging for some good news. I would hate for sonny to die. I could read the news now.

'_Tawni Hart, the killer of Sonny Munroe!_' I could also see me getting hundreds of hate mail and death threats. If we really needed to switched her off i wold have to quit my job, change my name, and live far away for La. I don't wanna do that but that's the last resort.

"That would normally be good news, but the internal bleeding in her head will leave her disabled and she wouldn't be able to live her life to its fullest or be the sonny you and you friends used to know," The doctor sighed. "All i want you to do is think about it Mrs hart." I sighed, and looked down to my feet.

"I understand doctor, but can't help feeling so feel guilty." I said looking to the floor. The doctor smiled and turned his body to face me.

"Mrs Hart, everybody has to go someday. It may have been a little of your fault be things happen for a reason. We can,t change that. I sorry for you loss. If you choose to turn her off." The doctor replayed, before turing around and going round the corner. I just sat down and waited for chad to scream while i started to cry. I was surprised the scream never came. I just hope I'm not the one to tell him we may need to turn sonny life support off. I would hate to be the one to tell him... oh no, here he comes... oh no he looks angry (well i don't blame him for that, i may have killed Sonny). He walked up to me, grabbed me by my collar and held me to the wall.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD JUST KEPT YOUR EYES AN THAT DUMB ASS ROAD SONNY WOULDN'T BE HEAR RIGHT NOW AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DECIDE...weather or not to brake my heart again. I HATE YOU!" He screamed at me, i was taken back by this but i knew i deserved it. I looked down to my feet, a more tears fell out. He let go of my collar and walked back in to sonny's room, i stood by the window and started to let tears falls.

"How could i let this happen?," I asked to myself. "I wish i never got into that car." Tears fell from my eye. But what can i do about it? I can't turn back time and stop this from happening.

"It was an accident you didn't mean for that happen." Nico said as he held my hand in his.

"Really, if it was an accident! If it was i would be the one in there and not Sonny!" I cried as he gave me a hug and i cried into his shoulder.

"If it was an accident i wouldn't be feeling this much guilt inside." I wispered, neco sighed as he kissed my head.

"Sonny wasn't wearing her seat belt, it was all an accident. You had nothing to do with it tawn." He said, tilting my head up and kissing me an the lips.

"Well, what am i going to do? The rest of the cast wont talk to me because they think i put her in there. I just wish i could turn back the clock and change it all. But i can't! Life is so unfair." I said weakly.

Nico POV

"Tawni, they'll get over it. Sonny was like a sister to all of us. Even you. But you can't blame your self for what happened." I said, trying my best to reassure her as best i could. But nothing was working when i say one thing she'll say another that counteract with what i just said.

"But I have too, because it was my fault. If i just asked before i started to drive. If i had just taken another route. She wouldn't be lieing there on that hospital with drugs and wires getting pumped into her body! I can't take this anymore. I call you later." Tawni said rubbing my arm before running off.

"Tawni! Wait!" I shouted behind her. She was broken. And i don't think anyone can fix that. I sighed and walked out of the building. What was i going to do?

* * *

Hiya guys! Hope you like it! I've worked really hard on this chapter. And thank you to everyone who has commented and fave this story! You guys are helping build confidence! I can't thank you enough! Well this was chapter 4! I hope you liked it and Good Night/day!

Becca XxX


	5. Nico's Dream

**The Sonny Days Are Gone**

Chapter 5: Nico's Dream

_Nico's POV_

Opening the door to my house, i was greeted by Melissa, our maid. Melissa was 24, blond, pretty and was like a Mum to me. I could tell her anything. But she could never replace my birth mum. She died of breast cancer when i was 12 and my dad was always away. Then the year after i auditioned for So Random! to pursue my acting dream

"Hello Nico, honey. Is their any change?" She asked giving me a hug which i returned.

"No, but i have a huge decision to make." I said taking off my shoes and headed for the game room with Melissa following right behind me. My house was fairly big. It's better and bigger than Chad's, I can tell you that. The colour schema of the house was mainly white and black with everything in there was, well black or white. But my game room was blue, with random stuff on every shelf and expensive gadget's and games like Dance Mania (Becca: My fave game in the arcade) and air hockey. I would never never bring anyone round, not even Grady. I just don't want them realize I'm at Mack falls level of living. I flopped down and my gaming chair that sonny had got me. Me and Grady where fighting over it so sonny took it off us. So the next year i bought Grady the same chair and sonny gave me the one she had confiscated off us.

"I'm guessing it's about Sonny." She smiled softly, rubbing my back.

"Ya," I sighed. "The doctor says we have to chose between the life support off or leave it on. And I'm just scared that i may choose wrong." I sighed throwing my head in my hands. Sonny was my friend and i don't want people to get the wrong idea if i do. Sonny is or was in the big time with her name plastered on every tv set, every magazine, every blog and every website, As am i. But what if i choose to turn her off? Will people think I'm a fame hogger and a traitor, but if i choose to keep her life support on and she does wake up, she wouldn't be the same and everyone would think I'm evil. It's a lose/lose situation.

"Nico, not every situation has the right choose but the only thing that matters is that you think that the choice you make is the right one." Melissa smiled, i smiled back.

"But it's just so hard to make it. Sonny is like the sister i never had. I love her, she like a part of my family and if i make the wrong choice i will regret it forever. Its not like pulling the answer from the hat." I said getting a small chuckle from Melissa.

"I see why you're on So Random!" She smiled, i returned but i was deep in thought.

"Hay Mel, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I smiled before exiting the game room and walking up to the 3rd floor to my bed room door. Walking passed my Dad's room, Melissa's room and various other rooms that where for storage or where just unused guest rooms. Continuing walking i can to the last bedroom that was painted white like the other door, but with Nico in a star. I raised my hand up to the cold steal handle before pushing down on it and pushed my door causing the door to swing outwards. Walking into the room, the dim lights began to get brighter until the room began to shine as the light bounced from object to objected filling the hole room with glistening light. I ran up to my bed and dived onto it causing me to bounce up and down a few times before in lay firmly on the mattress. My room was about the size of a large living room. I had a large flat screen TV that was screwed into the wall, with an X Box 360, A Nintendo Wii, a Play Station 3, A blu ray DVD player and a Sky Box +. I had a shelf of books and shelf's full of CD, DVD and games. I grabbed my Wii remote and started to play 'Mario And Sonic At The Winter Olympic games. My favorite event is the snow boarding and i always played as Silver. Jumping off my bed i stood on the Wii balance board and started the event. I came 2nd which was a new personal best with 2 minuet, 26 seconds. I then got board and pulled out my laptop and watched random videos and a few old episodes of So Random! on Youtube. Looking to the clock it was 1am. So i pulled the covers over my body and layed my head down on the soft pillow. Closing my eyes i drifted into a peaceful sleep. Feeling safe in my home.

Nico's Dream (Nico's POV)

"Hello, Nico Harris." A female voice said waking me up from my sleep. Opening my eyes i realized that i was no longer on my comfy king sized bed in my bed room, but that i was on a cloud. I jumped up to my feet and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around for the person who said that. I moved my head as far as i could to the left and the right, scared to move in case i fell threw the cloud. I remember in a science lesson Miss Bitterman taught us that clouds are just condensed rain. I laughed at my self. Man! I actually listened in class! Wow that a shocker. Must have been bored as hell!

"You are inbetween heaven and earth, Nico Harris." The female voice replied. My eyes widened. Did i die in my sleep? I didn't even say good bye to anyone! I didn't say good bye to my Dad! I can't be dead!

"Do not fear Nico Harris, you have not passed one. I have brought you here in your dream for there is someone who wishes to speck with you." Me? Who wants to speck to me? The Sun then began to rise over the cloud, bringing its brightness with it . I covered my eyes to to protect them for the blinding white light. When the light no longer hurt i removed my hands from my face and standing in front of me was Sonny. My mouth must have hung ajar. I mentally slapped my self and looked again to make sure it was in fact the Sonny that i had last seen clinging to life on a hospital bed with wires pumping stuff into her and wires pumping stuff out of her. It was her, it was Sonny Munroe! Her hair was curled partly up her hair perfectly. She was wearing a plain white mini dress with denim jeans and no shoes. She took a few steps towards me before standing still and smiling from ear to ear. I didn't waste any time in giving her a hug. She was like a sister to me and i love her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're here." I said releasing her from the hug. She smiled.

"Neither can i. If i just put on my seat belt." She laughed along with me. I the got stern and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Sonny, do yo realize we have to choose to keep you alive or not back on earth? It's the hardest decision i will ever make. You are like my sister. What if i make the wrong choice?" I asked holding back tears that where forming in the back of my eyes. Sonny smile fell and the sky turned gray. (Becca: Like what i did there? Man i SUCK at jokes lol)

"I am aware of that Nico. When you are partly dead, you stay by you body, until you are better or you die. I partly dead so I've been watching you all. I am happy that you all care for like I'm your sister, but i will never wake up Nico. I know that. But the reason i came to talk you is that even if you choose to keep me alive or let me die. You are still my best friends so i will never hate you. I love you all." Sonny said, her smile growing with every word eventually bring back the burning ball of light and happiness. I smiled.

"Thanks Sonny. You are the worlds greatest friend." I smiled feeling like i was about to cry. She nodded and began to walk back in the direction she had come from. Then a word flashed across my mind like a lighting bolt. _Mum_

"Sonny!" I shouted, she turned round. She nodded saying she was listening.

"Is my mum proud of me? She died 5 years ago and i really miss her. I wanna know if she's in heaven and still loves me as much as i love her." I said my voice getting wobbly. I felt something wet glade it's way down my cheek. I lifted my arm to my face and wiped it away, but was quickly replaced my another. I then realized that i was crying. Sonny walked back to my and pulled me into a tight hug with i returned.

"Nico, she is emenzly proud of you. And she loves you so much. Never dout that she does. Love is eternal and forever." She said before we both let go.

"I gonna miss you Sonny. What are we going to do with out you?" I half laughed and cried. I looked up to Sonny to see that she was crying as well.

"I don't know, but there are other people that will take up my spot on So Random."

"But what about in my heart? You are like the sister i never had. I'm gonna miss you well bad." I said quietly. "You're one in a million." I cried quietly. I suddenly felt amazingly mad at Tawni but i knew that was wrong. She is so upset and felt so quilty. She was the world most hated celeb and my girl. I had to stand by her and not turn away. It was an awful accident that couldn't be reversed. Being angry at Tawni would never bring Sonny back, so why should i?

"I hated my nice-ness but that's what got me the best friends in the world." Sonny said, crying as well. I smiled and then nodded. She had to go.

"I will always be with you, even when I'm not. If you get that. Good bye Nico. I will miss you." She said before she walked away taking the light with her. I then felt like i was falling and i began to spin in all directions. Crying all the same. Not for i was scared, for the fact that sonny will be gone by tomorrow afternoon. I then felt like my mind was getting pulled into darkness. I tried to defeat it but i had over powered me and i was rendered asleep.  
-

Nico's POV

I felt like my body was shaking as i opened my eyes. I knew i was till crying because i could feel the tears run down my cheeks like they were being chased by a speeding locomotive. (Becca: That's an old train! lol)

"Nico? You okay?" I heard a masculine voice say. I looked to my right and saw my dad. He was an African American like me and was about 6ft in height. He had a muscular build and his head was shaved. She was wearing a black suit with a black tie, jacket, trousers and shoes with a blue polo shirt under neath. Questioned began to fill my mind as to why he was here but at the moment i didn't care. I pulled him into a hug and cried over his shoulder, holding on like i would fall if i didn't even tough i was sitting on on my bed. My dad hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Nico, it's gonna be fine." He kept repeating. My sobbing died down and i rubbed my eyes.

"Hi Dad." I said, making him laugh. he patted my shoulder.

"Hi Nico, boy." He said back. "How about you go have a shower and i go make my special cheese and ham omelet?" I smiled. He only ever did them when he had come home and when we where on holiday. I licked my lips.

"Sure." I said jumping off my bed and walking into my on-suite bathroom.

10 minutes later - Still Nico's POV

I had finished my shower and began to get dressed. I decided to wear baggy jeans with black polo shirt and red button up tee shirt over the top that i had left unbuttoned, a black hat and NIKE trainers. I walked down stairs and i bumped into Melissa, she was carrying two heavy bags full of clothes.

"Morning Mel." I said giving her a hug which she returned.

"Morning Nico." She said cheerfully. I nodded.

"Is Dad is the kitchen?" I asked, she nodded.

"He's, making his omelet's." She said licking her lips. I laughed.

"You need a hand?" I asked. Melissa smiled and nodded. She handed me a plain black and we walked up the stairs.

"That bag goes in your room." She said, i nodded and headed to my bedroom. I placed the bag on my bed and began to walk out when my ring tone 'Solo' by Iyaz began to play. I dived for my black Iphone and clicked answer, then brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?...Tawni? Whats wrong?... No worries Tawni, you where upset i don't blame you one bit." I said as i walked to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen i was attacked with the aroma of cooking food and the noise of the oil spiting in an attempt to flee from the increasing heat from the cooker.

"Tawni, do what you think is right. ... Trust me, i gonna do the same. Okay Babe see ya later. Bye." I smiled and walked in a finished the phone call and started to examine my surroundings better. On the tv was another new report on Sonny. Since the accident, she has dominated the new screens, magazines and News papers and was quickly becoming a daily thing. But as usual i listened in as i sat down at the table. Dad turned around from the stove and smiled.

"Hiya Nico, feel better?" He asked, i nodded. Dad smiled and turned back to the stove. I turned my attention back to the TV screen. I was reading myself for the lies they where about to spread about Tawni, but to my surprise Tawni wasn't said. I began to take more interest into the programme. I folded my arms on the table and looked up to the forever changing screen, that was mounted on the wall.

"_Hello and welcome. I am your new host, Madison Harold and you are watching. Tween Weekly TV. Our top story. As we all know, 3 weeks ago a car __accident on __Davillan Close involving Tawni Hart, Nico Harris and Sonny Munroe. The three are stars of a comedy sketch show, So Random. The closes competition to Mackenzie Falls. A teen drama starring teen heart throb, Chad Dylan Copper. The car crash caused minor injures to Tawni and Nico but left Sonny in a life threatening coma. The doctor has revealed that after all their efforts to help Miss Munroe has not worked and has told her fellow co stars Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster, Grady Micheal and Chad Dylan Copper to decide if Sonny should stay alive or pass away. Now we have also found out that Sonny Munroe has a long lost sister. Now Sonny Munroe has shown us that she has more talent than being funny and acting up her sleeve. In this episode of So Random! Sonny belts it out with her original song 'Me, Myself and Time'._"The picture then changed to show Sonny singing 'Me, myself and time'. I laughed as i remembered that. We where all gob smacked at her voice. I turned to my dad as the song drifted fom the TV into my ear cannel filling my head with Sonny's voice.

"You where in a car accident? How bad were you hurt?" Dad asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Don't worry Dad, i only got a few small cuts and a torn ligament, but they are healed now." I said smiling. Dad sighed in relief as he slid his famous cheese and ham omelet on a plate and gave it to me. I licked my lips. (Becca: I've never had a torn ligament so i dunno if they heal in that amount of time)

"Thanks Dad!" I said as i cut a bit off and eat it. The flavours fit each other perfectly as i chewed it till it was a messy gooey substance then i let it fall down my throat to my stomach. I closed my eyes in delight as the flavor still lingered in my mouth like breathing in the crisp cold air on a winter morning. My attention came back to the TV as i heard Madison's voice dominate the room.

"_As you can see, Sonny Munroe was very talented. Who else is a very talented Actress singer song writer? The one and only Demi Lovato!_" Wow. Who knew? No wonder they are both super talented.

_"Yes Demi Lovato is Sonny Munroe's long lost sister and also has to chose between Sonny living or passing on. Sadly none of Miss Munroe's friends couldn't make it sadly but we have news of them singing a tribute song of Me Myself and time and all the money goes to the 'Children Having A Dream' foundation funded by Miss Munroe herself. Next Lindsey Lohan is back in rehab? All will be revealed after the adverts."_ I didn't really care about Lindsey Lohan so i started to flick threw the channels. When Camp Rock flashed onto the screen, i placed the remote on the table and just listened to Jonas Brothers singing. They have changed a lot since Camp Rock. For one thing their hair do's are a lot cooler. Dad finished cooking his 2nd omelet and walked to the stairs.

"Melissa! Breakfast is ready!" He called, i then heard a fant reply.

_"Coming! Thank you Rodney!" _Melissa replyed. Dad came back then placed the omelet next to me and walked back to make his. Melissa came down and sat down next to me and began to dig in. I started to eat mine again filling the hunger that was lingering in my stomach. Dad finished cooking his omelet and took a seat opposite me and we all talked for 2 hours about what we had done while dad had been away and stuff. Now It was half 12 and i had to get to the hospital.

"Right I need to go. Bye Dad see ya later!" I said grabbing my car keys and coat before i walked out the door. I found my black Lamborghini and climbed into the drivers seat. I then started to prepare for what the rest of the day had in store. But i knew what i was going to chose. I put pressure on the gas pedal and drove out.

* * *

Hiya Guys! Sorry for the MEGA long wait! But to say sorry i had made this chapter longer than the rest so far! Hope you like it! And i'll try and up date a lot more!

Peace out Sucker's!

Becca XxX

Ps. please press that lonely little button below. It needs someone to talk to. Thanks you bye (Again lol)


	6. Tawni's Dream

The Sonny Days Are Gone

Chapter 6 - Tawni's Dream

Tawni's POV

"Tawni, Wait!" I heard Nico call after me. I didn't turn round to listen. I just kept running, the guilt was getting to much for me to handle. If only is all i could think about. If only i did this, If only i did that! AH! I feel bad, i feel evil. I feel nothing but pain, guilt, and sorrow. I filled with regret and i hated it. Sure when Sonny come i would have loved this to happen but she is like one of my major best friends and i did this to her! How could i be so stupid and dumb! I cried even more. When i got home i just ran to my room, not caring to say hi to my mum. I had to dodge the pap's so i could get home without getting more bad rep. Running to my room all i saw were the pink walls but they where covered with pictures and posters of me and tonnes of mirrors. I couldn't look at my self, i walked to the bathroom and grabbed a hammer.

"Sweet heart? What are you doing with the hammer." My mum, Tammi asked putting on mascara. She was blond, tall and glamour mad like me. She had on a small amount of lipstick and Coco Moco Coco lip gloss. She was wearing a night gown and a hair towel. She had a date tonight so was all busy getting herself ready to really notice what i was doing was, so i was surprised that she noticed that i had a hammer in my hand. I ignored her and walked to my room. I let a few tears fall before i pulled the hammer over shoulder with my left arm and threw the hammer down with all my might on to the mirror smashing it to pieces. I kept repeating the process while i cried, until my mum came in.

"TAWNI! What are you doing?" My mum cried. I pulled the hammer over my shoulder and looked at my mum. I looked up to her face and she looked scared. I didn't care. I don't deserve anyone who loves me! Not Nico, Not Mum, Not Dad, Not my sister! NO ONE!

"You come near me and i will hurt you!" I said in a menacing voice, tears pouring down my face. Mum put her hand's up like she was arrested. I put i tighter grip round the hammer and screw up my face. "Nobody understands!"

"Tawni? Honey? Put the hammer down, please." She said calmly, holding out her hand. I was gripped tighter on the hammer and took a step back, hearing the small pieces of glass shatter under the weight of my body.

"Why do you want me too?" I asked gripping harder on the hammer. Mum attempted to take a step forward. "DON'T MOVE OR THIS HAMMER GET'S THROWN!" I screamed, tears poring harder down my face, even after the threat she still remained calm.

"I want you too because i care about ..." Mum started. I interrupted.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE? I MAY HAVE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! I AM THE MOST HATED PERSON IN HOLLYWOOD, YOU KNOW WHAT SCRATCH THAT! I'M THE MOST HATED PERSON IN THE WORLD AND YOU HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! SO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT ME?" I shrieked at her, tears poring harder down the cheeks landing on the broken glass that lay on the ground, distorting images of various things around my room, including me and my mum.

"What makes you think i don't care about you, Tawni? I know it was a accident. It's not like you did it to get rid of her. I also care because i love you."

"LOVE ME? YOU'RE LIEING! NO ONE LOVES ME! NO ONE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL THE TRUTH! TELL ME YOU HATE MY GUTS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! TELL ME THAT I SHOULD CRAWL UP IN A BALL AND DIE! TELL ME THAT THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME! CAUSE ALL THAT'S TRUE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LIE TO ME!" I screamed throwing the hammer down towards another mirror, shattering the glass sending shards of glass everywhere. I lifted the hammer back over my shoulder.

"I would never lie to you Tawni, you my baby girl. I've loved you from the day you where born all the way till now and i always will. Now please put the hammer down."

"You're not lieing. Are you?" I asked. She shook her head. "You do love me." She nodded her head. I loosened the grip around the hammer, letting it fall the the floor smashing the shards of glass on the floor from the mirror attack. I stood there for a few seconds before my mum rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and cried into her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tawni. You'll be fine." She said to me. I let go of her.

"I'm sorry Mum. You go on your date." I said smiling rubbing the tears away. Mum shook her head and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You need me. I'll just call Simon and tell him i have to cancel." With that she exited my room. I sat down on my bed and looked at the floor. The glass represented how i felt inside. _Broken _

"I don't care Simon! If you can't cope with one blow off then you no more of a man then me. Good day Simon...I SAID GOOD DAY!" I heard my mum yell down the phone. Mum walked into my room and smiled. she walked over to me and sat down when the phone rang again. Mum growled and stood back up. I laughed for the first time in 3 weeks. I grabbed my remote and turned on the radio on. I smiled as Hannah Montana 'Let's Do this' came on. I lay on my bed and listened to the song before mum sat down on my bed.

"So now, how about you and me have a girls night in and watch some Disney movies?" I smiled. I turned off my radio and followed my mum out the room. (Becca: me and my family love the Disney movies and shows(well the shows are mainly me lol))

My mum had set everything up. The sofa was pulled out into a bed and maded with the blanket and pillows. A few cans of Pepsi and popcorn, as well as about 6 different Disney movies including my 3 favorites. Snow white and the seven dwarfs, Pocahontas and Lady and the Tramp. (Becca: i had to draw the spaghetti scene in graphics and got a level 8 which was higher then most kids ;D)

"Which one do you wanna watch first?" Mum asked showing me the DVDs. I thought for a moment before choosing Snow White. I climbed under the blanket My mum handed me the popcorn and 2 cans of Pepsi, she grabbed the remote then climbed in. I moved closer to her and she rapped her arm around to as i pulled the blanket close to my body. I opened the Pepsi and took a small sip before i set it down on the desk on the side. I smiled, happy with my surroundings. I got to bit where the evil queen gave snow white the poisoned apple when i dropped off.

Tawni's Dream POV

"Hello Tawni Hart." A voice said i opened my eyes. Looking right a head of me i saw nothing but the sky and clouds. I slowly looked to where i was lying. I was asleep on a cloud. I slowly stood up and looked around.

"What is this place? But more importantly, how did i get here?" I asked my self. Looking round for something familiar with no luck. I sighed and looked to the sky only to see outer space.

"You are in between heaven and earth. I have brought you here in you're sleep because there is someone who wished to speck to you, Tawni Hart." The voice said. I was scared but i smiled and looked to the sky again.

"Uh... Thank you? But who wants to talk to me?" I asked looking around once again. I looked down to the cloud and saw my shadow grow. I turned to where the light was coming from and covered my eyes with my hands. When i uncovered the Sonny was standing in front of me. I was unable to breath for a few seconds

"S-S-Sonny?" i asked, She gave a half hearted smile. I walked up to her and touched her arm. She was really there. I felt my eyes water and pulled her into a hug.

"I should be there not you. It all my fault." I said releasing her from the hug. I folded my arm over my stomach and rubbed my other arm, looking down the the floor, um cloud.

"Tawn, It's ain't your fault. I didn't put on my seat belt. Just because the world says it's your fault doesn't make it so." Sonny said smiling.

"By the way, your outfit is rockin'!" Sonny giggled, waving her arm down the up. I smiled i was wearing a black skinny jeans with a silver glittery top and silver boots. I smiled.

"You too, Heaven has taste." I said smiling. Sonny looked like perfection it's self. Her hair was curled perfectly, defining her natural waves. Her hair hung over her shoulders and lay on her white mini dress. The dress had no design on it and ended mid thigh. Following on where light blue denim jeans. She had no shoes on.

"Any way, i brought you hear so i could tell you that no matter what you choose, i will never hate you. You are my best friend ever Tawni and i love you." Sonny said i gave her a weird look. Sonny started to laugh.

"No, no! No like that! I mean like a sister. I love you like a sister." She said, i started to laugh along as well. "I'm gonna miss you Tawni. More then you will ever know." Sonny said before she began to cry. I started to cry as well. I was losing my true best friend. The one person who knew me inside and out. She would be gone by tomorrow.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sonny. You are my best friend in the world." I cried. "I love you more then my Coco Moco Coco lipstick." I said. Sonny knew that if i said that i meant it. "What should i choose?" Sonny gave me one last hug

"Turn me off. I'm never gonna wake up Tawn, i wish i could but i can't." She said before she walked away. Before she disappeared she said one last thing.

"I will always be with you, even when I'm not. Good bye Tawni Hart. I will miss you." With that she continued to walk until she disappeared. The cloud began to get sucked down beneath me like water down a drain. I closed my eyes tight and when i opened them i was surrounded by a group of people holding up a issue of tween weekly shouting loads of things at me.

"This is your fault!"

"Sonny is dead because of you!"

"You are so self absorbed!"

"I wish you died instead of Sonny!"

"How could you! She was your best friend!"

"STOP IT! JUST PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT!" I begged dropping to my knees and cried into my hands. The then descended on me and started kicking and punching at me. I screamed before i passed out.

Tawni's POV

I woak up socked in sweat and tears. I looked to my side and saw my mum was gone and i was still in the living room. I looked on the table and saw a note i picked it up. It was off mum.

_Dear Tawni,_

_I had to go into work this morning so i cooked you some breakfast. It's in the microwave. All you need to do is put it on for 2 minutes. I love honey and good luck for today. You have to be at the hospital by 1:00pm_

_Love Mum  
_

I looked at the clock and it with 12;15. I sighed with relief. I had time to have a shower. I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

20 minutes later

I had finished my shower and i was putting the finishing touches of makeup on. I was wearing a plain black dress with black leggings and black heeled boots. I grabbed my Coco Moco Coco lipstick and gently glided it across my lips making them shine.

I sighed. I need to apologise to Nico about yesterday. I pulled out my phone and search the contacts till i came to Nico. I click on ring and pulled the phone up to my ear.

"Hi Nico... Nothings wrong i just wanted to say sorry about running off yesterday... It just too much for me. With choosing sonny's fate, and the world hating me. What should i choose?... You mean go with my heart? Will that work?... Okay, Bye Nico." I said and i put the phone down. I sat down and thought about what Nico had said.

"Go with my heart. I want Sonny to stay with us. But? That's not right. That's now what my heart's saying. I have to do it. I have to think about sonny and not me." I said out loud. I rested my head in my hands. I got up and walked over to my black shoulder bag. I decided to walk to the hospital, but voted against it. Called a cab and put a black hoody on. I put it up and it covered my eyes and hid my hair. I hoped no one would recognised me. I know what you are thinking you have your own car! Why would you call a cab? Since the accident, I've been to scared to drive in case i hurt someone else. If i did it would literally kill me inside. A heard a beep. I sighed and opened the door. I walked down the stairs and into the yellow cab that was sitting out side. I climbed in and told the driver where i was going in a new jersey accent. He didn't even realise it was me.

* * *

Becca XxX: Well here you go. Chapter 6. The reason it took so long is actually 2 reasons. 1. The dreaded WRITERS BLOCK! (DUN DUN! DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! lol) Reason 2: the dreaded SCHOOL! (Again, DUN DUN! DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! lol. Don't get it? Nether do I) Lol. Next Chapter Chad's dream and the TO THE HOSPITAL! (If you are wondering what happened to Sonny mum, read my new Chances of Loss) Hope you like it!

Disney Co: Forgetting something?

Becca XxX: AGAIN! Dudes! Everyone know the person who own sonny with a chance is Steve Marmel. I wish i was related to him. YOU HAPPY?

Disney Co: No. SAY IT! (Pulls out a water gun that looks like a gun)

Becca XxX: AGAIN! Dudes! I DON'T AND WILL NEVER OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! No please put the gun away! In want to least PASS all my GCSE before i die!

Disney Co: (Shots the gun and drenches Becca XxX) Hahahahahaha!

Becca XxX: AND YOU CALL THAT FUNNY! (picks up salon and tiger, i put them on the floor and they turn into white leopards) WHO'S FUNNY NOW? TIGER, SALOME ATTACK!

Disney co: (Rubs away screaming like little girls)

Becca XxX: Sorry about that, please review and hope you enjoy. Next Chapter destination CHANNY!


	7. Chad's Dream

The Sonny Days Are Gone

Chapter 8 - Chad's Dream

Chad's POV

"I HATE HER! I HATE TAWNI! I HATE THE GUY WHO INVENTED THE CAR! I HATE THE GUY WHO GAVE HER THE CAR!" I cried as i pounded my fist's against the walls, leaving small cracks and blood on the walls. That's all I've gone since i came home from the hospital, punch the walls and scream and cry. Wishing this never happened. I couldn't live without Sonny! I wish Scarlet was here with me. I still wish it was me who was killed in that fire instead of her. Dad could only save one of us and he chose the son that would make him rich. He didn't even try to go back in and save her. He let her burn and scream. I never talked to him ever again and did the same as what i am doing now. Punching the walls, cryingmy heart out and screaming. I missed her like hell. I yelled and punched the wall again. I panted, I was exhausted. I had been punching the wall for about 6 hours. I fell backwards on my bed. I turned over to my stomach and cried into the pillow. This is the most I've cried since scarlet died. But i wasn't crying for her. I was crying for Sonny. I was crying because i was confused. I was crying because... I don't want to let her go. Somehow i fell asleep which i haven't done in over a week.

* * *

Chad's dream

"Hello Chad Dylan Copper." A female voice said. I opened my eyes and sat up, not really caring that i was floating on a cloud. WHAT? I looked down and jumped to my feet.

"God! What the hell!" I said, i walked around amazed that i didn't fall threw.

"Don't worry Chad Dylan Copper. You are in between heaven and earth. I have brought you here because someone wishes to speck to you." I turned round and a flash of light blinded me. I covered my eyes with my arms. When the light had faded i looked in front of me and gasped. Standing in front of me was someone who i thought i had lost. My sister, Scarlet. **(MUHAHAHA! You thought it was Sonny! But there will be channy in the last chapter!)**My mouth slowly curved into a smile. Scarlet had crystal blue eyes and golden blond hair that ended at her lower back. Her hair was straight and had a pure white rose in and had a small fringe. She was wearing a long white strapless dress that ended at her ankles and had long angelic wings. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Scarlet?" I asked, My voice thick and wobbly. She smiled and slowly nodded. I let out a small whimper and i ran to her. I rapped my arms around her neck and hugged her my hardest. She hugged back and i smiled letting my tears fall.

"Hiya Chad." She laughed. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Hiya Scarlet." I smiled and kissed her cheek. We never kissed each other on the lips it was always the cheek. That shows each other that we will always love the other.

"You remembered. Anyway, I came here because i could tell that you are really confused and i talked to Sonny." She said, my eyes widened.

"Sonny?" I whispered, She nodded sadly. "Is she gonna wake up?" I said smiling a sad smile. Scarlet shook her head. Tears pored faster down my cheeks. She's not gonna wake up. She's not gonna wake up. She has too, i love her so much. She my life! I loved her from the day i took her yogurt. Well the moment our eyes met. Chocolate brown met ocean blue and there, Right there, some how, a connection formed. Between her and me. Like fate had intended us to love each other. I couldn't lose her. Not like this.

Scarlet rapped her arms and wings round me and i just let the silent tears fall as i hugged her back. I needed Sonny. I needed Scarlet. I need someone i can trust. I feel really alone right now. She let go of me and started to walk away.

"Scarlet? Where are you going?" I asked, walking up to her. She smiled.

"I need to go now Chad." She said. Turning around and started to walk away again.

"You can't go! I need you!" I cried letting my arms drop, crying harder. Scarlet smiled sadly and walked back to me.

"Chad, i have too. I can't go back to earth because my body is gone. Plus you don't have to see me to know I'm there. I'll always be with you in your heart. We twins, always will be. Love you Chad, bye. And sonny says Hi." She started to walk away.

"Scarlet!" She turned round. "Tell Sonny, i said hi and I'll miss her so much." I said, she nodded and began to fly up to outer space. I then felt a hand grab my hair and pull me backwards. I was then i my old family home. I then became afraid. I rapidly turned round looking for something to defend my self with. I found nothing. Just like that night. Out of the shadows stood my real dad. He looked like a giant. like when i was little. He then grabbed his belt and pulled it off. His belt buckle dropped to the ground making a load crashing sound that made me fall to the ground clutching my head, rocking back and forth.

"Just like always, Chad. To scarred to defend yourself."

"You're gone! You're not real anymore!" I cried, I looked up and saw him pull his belt to the sky. I stood up and waited for it to crash down on my head. He did that and i was in a coma for a month. He was then killed in a car crash. He then swung it from the left and it smashed into my face. I dropped to the floor crying. I was always scared of him and so was scarlet. I would get beaten and then forced to watch my sister get slashed with a pocket knife. I was tied down to a chair as scarlet screamed and cried. That has always haunted my dreams.

"Hurt? Well how about this!" He then picked me up and threw me about 8ft in the air i smashed into the ceiling and fall to the floor. But i just kept falling. I watched my dad grow smaller and smaller and i hit something. Darkness dawned over me and my eye lids grew heavy. I closed my eyes and let it take me.

* * *

Chad's POV

I gasped as i jerked my body up. I looked around for my Dad and sighed in relief. I never bond with any father figure my mum meets in case it happens again. I know I'm 17 but still, I'm scared. I would never tell this to anyone. I didn't even tell my Mum. I wish i could be close to her but i can't. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:35.

"Shit!" I cursed, I jumped up and changed into some clean clothes and splashed cold water in my face. I put on my trainers and ran out the door and into the garage. I jumped into my convertible and speed down to the hospital. I was there with 5 minutes to spare. I took a deep breath before i entered the hospital. Flashes of cameras and the cried and screams of the paps filled my ears. I ran to Sonny's room and saw everyone there. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Demi Lovato. DEMI LOVATO! What is she doing here? I gave a sad smiled and joined them. A doctor came in with a clip board.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Addison. But call me Jenny." We all said hi. "I just wanna know if you have made your disicion?" We all nodded.

"Off." Tawni said sadly. Tears fell down her cheeks and she held onto nico.

"Off." Nico said sheading a few tears.

"Off." Grady said, nodding sadly, rubbing a tear that fell.

"Off." Zora said, holding onto grady's hand.

"Off." Demi said, diverting her gase to the floor. I stayed silent.

"Mr Copper? What is you disicion?" I looked up. I took a deep breath.

"I choose..."

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I LEFT IT AT A CLIFFY! Aww, i feel mean now.

Please review and i promise (real this time) that there will be Channy in the next chapter

Becca XxX

Ps. One Chapter left. Then my new story can start! YAY!


	8. I'm So Sorry!

The Sonny Day's Are Gone

Chapter 8 - I'm So Sorry

_**Chad's POV**_

"I choose..." I froze, i know what i wanted to say but my mouth wouldn't allow it.

"Yes?" Jenny asked, holding her clip board to her chest. I slapped my face, and i told her my dision.

"O-Off." I siad holding back the scream that was rising up my throte.

"Okay, We just need you to sign a few things and then she can rest in peace." I felt tears fall from my eyes, i rubbed them off my cheek and looked away from the group. I felt someone's arms rap around me. I looked back and saw Tawni, she was rying hysterically.

"I- I'm s-s-s-so sorry Chad! I wish i didn't get into that car! Or drive down that street! I'm so sorry!" She cried, i start to cry as well. And i hugged her back. Just a soft one, but strong enough to say that all was forgiven.

"It's gonna be okay." I said, truth is, i don't know if it will. I let Tawni go and she sobbed into Nico's chest. Everyone in the room was crying. Zora then ran out of the room.

"Zora!" Grady called after her, following her down the halls. I turned to Sonny who was sleeping motionlessly, on the bed with numorus wires feeding drugs and fluids into her fragile body. The scene would have broken your heart. But i was used to seeing her like this. I looked over her beautiful, vampier pale skin and gently rubbed he cheek. I smiled a sad smiled before a sat down and held her hand. Demi walked over to me and rubbed my back.

"You did the right thing Chad. At lease she wouldn't be in anymore pain." She said giving me a hug. I then felt Sonny's hand tighten around my hand and she rubbed her thumb on my skin.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL!" I cried out, I jerked my hand away and i jumped back so hard that i went flying off the chair backwards smashing into the cold non-slip floor. Demi, NIco where instantly at my side. Tawni was frozen in shock looking at Sonny's hand.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Demi asked, i shook my head and pointed at Sonny.

"She... She... Rubbed my hand! And her grip tightened around my hand!" I gasped, shocked and scared about what just happened. Nico and Demi looked at me like i was a nutjob.

"What? Chad, she couldn't have done that she's in a coma. I might have just been your imagination." He said, trying to make up a realistic explanation of why sonny hand moved.

"Nico! I saw it as well!" Tawni said hugging Nico. Nico hugged her back. Second's later, Jenny came back with a slip of paper.

"Jenny!" I cried jumping to my feet and running up to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What does it mean when a coma patiant moves a part of their body?" Tawni asked. Jenny gave us a confused look.

"what are you lot on about?" Jenny asked.

"Can you please answer the question?" Demi asked politly.

"It's mean they are coming too." She said, me and tawni looked at each other and laughed, hugging each other. "What's so funny about that? Are you glad that you are gonna turn off her Life Surport?" Jenny asked. I shook my head.

"No, Sonny's waking up!" I said rying tears of joy. Jenny face curved into a smile.

"I'll go get a doctor right away! How did you know?"

"She rubbed my hand and tightened her grip." I sobbed happily. I ran to Sonny's side and held her hand and waited for the doctor to come back.

"Come on Sonshine, you can wake up now." I whistered as i kissed her hand, that was holding onto mine. He grip slittly tightened around my hand and my heart skipped a beat. The doctor came in and check the equiment.

"Yep, she gonna come round soon. Congradulations." The doctor said. I jumped out of my seat and had a group hug. I wasn't gonna lose my sonshine not today! She is amazing and the best thing to happen to the world. I wanna be the first one she see's when she wakes up.

I just hope it's soon!

Hiya! Hope you like it. Come on! You guys know that i couldn't kill off Sonny! (Unless i felt evil today, which i didn't i was helping everyone out!)

So sonny survives! YAY! Please review and tell me what you think.

Becca XxX

Ps. This story is coming to and end but i have been working on a new story called 'Sonny With A Chance Of Bonding'! I have a Promo for it so if you are intrested in reading it then hows gonna stop you? lol


	9. Gotta Wake Up!

The Sonny Day's Are Gone

Chapter 9 - Gotta Wake Up!

Sonny's POV

I opened up my eyes and i was in darkness. The only light was the strange light that was showering over me. I looked aroundWhere in the world was i? I can't feel anything at all, well i CAN! But i can't feel a connection to my body. I feel alone and there was this bright light from the other side of the place i was. Where was everyone? Why am i the only one here? I'm scared. I shook my head.

I started to walk towards the light and the closer i got to it, the i felt more and more distance from my human form. But the light was so beautiful. I ould actually feel the goodness on my skin, but something held me back. I felt strange. The light began to fade and i felt like i was being pulled back.

"Gotta fight!" I tought, trying to grab hold of something infront of me. I left my hand tingle. I smiled, it was the only thing i felt in a long time. I ten turned towards the direction of the pulling force and started to run. The more i ran the more of my body i felt. I felt my hand and i rubbed the person's hand and gripped hold of it tighter. The person quickly removed there hand. I felt sad and stopped running and let the force slowly pull me towards reality. I smile radiated from my lips. I started to feel my arms, legs again and i smiled bigger. Then a whisper.

_"Come on Sonshine, you can wake up now."_A fermiluer voice said, i know who it was but i couldn't think of his name. Chaz? No, it sounds like chaz but not. PLANT! What? Plant? NO! Chesney? No, Chap? Chad? CHAD! Oh my gosh! it was Chad! I have to wake up! I have too! I started to sprint as fast as i could towards the darkness. Dumb? Yeah but the darkness was my one way ticket back to reality. And to Chad. Then from a distance i saw Chad. He golden blonde hair danced beautifully in the gentle breeze that was passing. My smiled grew larger and i began to run my fastest.

"Chad! Chad! Look! It's me, Sonny! I love you!" I yelled, but i stopped dead in my trackes when i saw him kissing the relationship wizard her self. Selena Gomez. I felt tears poke at my eyes, threating to spill at any moment. The the scean changed to the day i found out my mum had commited suicide. To when my dad was killed in a car crash as well as my boyfriend. To the moment i found out chad had been killed. To the moment i was thrown out of the car. I started to cry and fell to he floor.

"I don't wanna go back." I sobbed, into my hands. I looked up and looked around. The scene changed to my first day i came to So Random, To all the adventures, the pranks, james Conroy, the reveanges, the fude, me singing on So Random!, So Random it's self. That's it, I have to get back! I Stood up and puffed out my chest as i enhaled. I then began to sprint into the darkness. I was quickly running out of breath. No wonder i failed gym last simester. Pain began to blanket my whole body and i dropped to the ground, but i want giving up without a fight. I crawled as best as could. I was close to screaming in pain.

"_Sonny! Give up! We never gonna make it_." Conscience said, I growled.

"I can make it! Stop telling me i can't do stuff when i can!" I hissed.

"_I know you better then you think. And I know you will not make it so i surgest that you turn back._" I was fed up with this!

"Where would that get me, huh? No where that's for sure! My friends mean the world to me and i not giving up! I want to help then when they are in trouble! I want to laugh at their jokes! I want them to know that i will always be there for them! I can't give up on them and i won't. SO unless you are gonna put me down again i surgest you shut your trap!" I said, getting to my feet unsteadily and started to run.

_"Your right and im sorry. We need to live. GO SONY!"_

"Sony? Seriously? THAT'S A GAMING SYSTEM COMPANY! You have been with me since that day i was born and you can't even say my name right? What good are you?" I yelled.

_"Sorry, GO SONNY! There i got it right! NOW RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"_

"I already doing that." I said. Conscience growled.

_"Do you confidence or not?" _She yelled.

"Sorry." I said and focused on running to life. I kept on running and door began to form about a mile i smiled so big that my cheeks felt like they where ripping. I kept on running and i never stopped. Not once. Until my body wouldn't let me go anymore. I fell to the floor and wheezing in the air, coughing every so often. I was about 20 meters away from the door. I put on a face of determination and very slowly and shakily rose to my feet, swaying side from side. I then started to sprint closer to the door. I streched out my legs and pulled them up high with every step. I was about an arms lenth away and the pain became to much. It was all over my body but mainly in my head. I started to do a long jump.

_"That's it! Hop, Step and JUMP!" _Conscience cheered. I pushed the door open and tumbled into the room. The pain was over welming, I screaming cluching my head, tears flooding out of my eyes. I felt darkness devoure me and i let my eyes roll into the back of my head. I then blacked out.

Well Thats my 9th chapter over. Almost over, sadly but it's gonna be a great ending i promise. Sorry if this chapter is kinada suckish but i really needed to get the story up. Anyway, Peace out Sucka's!

Becca XxX


	10. Sonny's Awake!

The Sonny Day's Are Gone

Chapter 10 - Sonny's Awake!

Oh God! I'm in so much pain! Mainly in my legs. It's so bad I wanna scream! Hold on the pains going away. Must have giving me pain killers or something. Yes! I can feel my body parts. Man! That light is so bright! I can see it threw my eye lids! I wish they would turn it off!

"Allison? Allison, can you hear my voice?" A man said, most likely a doctor. No one calls me Allison anymore.

"Yeah." I said in a small, groggy voice.

"Oh Sonny! Thank god your okay!" That was Chad for sure.

"Hay." I said smiling. I slowly started to open my eyes. A blinding white light burned my eyes like fire. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the room full of cards and flowers and get well soon bears along with everyone who was important to me. Chad, Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady. I smiled and slowly moved into a sitting position. Tawni walked towards me with big strides, before enveloping me in a strong but gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry i let this happen to you." She whispered in my ear I gave her a hug back. It was a small and weak but it was a hug all the same.

"You gave us quite a scare Allison," The doctor said, i gave him a confused looked. He chuckled before he continued. "About 3 hours ago your right lung collapsed. We had to perform an emergency surgery to save you. Surprisingly, it worked!" He said, in a flat tone. Everyone in the room gave him a evil look. Zora walked up to him, gave him a wicked look and sniffed before she shuddered.

"Evil!" She cringed before she walked up to pulled me into a hug. "Please don't leave me again Sonny?" She asked, i hugged back. Again, small but a bit stronger than Tawni's.

"How long have i been out. Last thing i remember was looking up at chad and the rest is black." I said, every minuet that passed i felt stronger.

"About 3 weeks." The doctor said, not caring one bit about me.

"Doctor, time to leave." Nico said escorting him out of the room. He came back moments later and hugged Tawni. Then everyone rushed over to me forming a group hug.

"Thanks guys. I didn't realize i was loved this much." I smiled feeling a tear fall down my check.

"Trust us, your like our sister. We love you." Nico said, rapping his arm around Tawni's shoulder.

"You guys can go if you want. I mean im awake now, i'll be okay." They all looked at me like i was crazy.

"Hold on you wake up about 5 minutes ago and now you want us to leave you to do our own thing?" Grady asked. I nodded. "Well okay, if your sure."

"I'm sure, Grady."

"Okay, Tawn. There this new restaurant that opened on Monday. Would you like to go there? With me?" Nico asked, Tawni giggled before nodding her head.

"Shall we?" He asked holding his arm out.

"We shell!" Tawni said excited hooking her arm in his and heading out the door. Tawni then popped her head threw the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Sonny." She said, i waved good bye and they left.

"Zora, wanna go get some ice cream?" Grady asked her. Zora nodded, they said there good byes before they walked out of the room. I turned to Chad.

"You can leave as well, if you wanna. Don't have to stay." I said reassuringly. Chad shook his head and quickly pressed his lips onto mine. I wasted no time in kissing him back. His kiss was so soft and gentle that it reminded me of kissing my dad when i was little. But this one was better, this sent tingles of lust around my body begging my mind to rip his clothes off his body. Luckily my mind refused to do so. I slowly pulled my arms up and around his neck as i gently graced my tongue along Chad's bottom lip, just begging to be let in. My actions chose to be correct as he slowly parted his lips and my tongue dance and moved round his mouth, exploring every inch of the unfamiliar place. Air began to lack short feeling my lungs contract. We slowly parted, much to my disappointment. Pant like dogs Chad slipped off the bed and sat down in the chair that was adjacent. I smiled and grabbed hold of hand.

"Listen, I'm not gonna leave you. I love you too much and if i lost you again. I don't think i would be able to cope. Sonny Munroe, I love you with all my heart. Nothing else matters just as long as I'm here with you." Chad told my sitting back and took hold of both of my hands. I felt a tear fall from my eye, i flung my arms around his neck and held him as tight as my physical state could muster. Chad rapped his arms protectively around me and i smiled.

"I love you too, Chad. From the moment i saw you, i knew i was in love." Chad smiled and rubbed his thumb over my knuckle. I pulled my hand away a hissed in pain. "Ah! Fuck! Didn't they fix my hand while i was under?" I screamed, Chad Was pressed against the chair. Thinking he had really hurt me. Well techacly he did but he didn't mean too. "Don't worry Chad, Ain't your fault."

"Just as long as i didn't hurt you. So Sonshine, would you like to be m'lady?" He asked, rubbing my cheek. I giggled and nodded.

"Yes i would love to be your m'lady." I laughed, placing my hand over his on the bed. I placed my fore head into his and all we did was smiled and look into each others eyes. After a while i began to get tired. Chad gave me a kiss.

"You get some rest and I'll see you first thing in the morning Sonshine." Chad said rubbing my arm affectionately. I nodded and placed my head back on the pillow. I waved goodbye to chad and closed my eyes falling into a some what peaceful sleep. Due to the pain in my legs. But the last thought that ran through my mind was;

I was now the girlfriend of 'The Greatest Actor Of Our Generation' Chad Dylan Copper!

* * *

Hiya Guys! This is chapter 10! One more chapter left in this story! Please review!

Becca XxX


	11. The After Math

The Sonny Days Are Gone

Chapter 11 - The Aftermath

Tawni's POV

"The episodes over? We had one more sketch to do!" Zora cried, doing the lines she had been scripted to do. I laughed and walked next to her.

"Yeah, but we have a good reason. As you know, 2 months ago Me, Nico and Sonny had got into a car accident." I started, then Nico came over to continue. He rapped his arm over my shoulders and started speak.

"Me and Tawn has only a few minor injures but Sonny had slipped into a coma that could have taken her life." Nico continued who was quickly taken over by Grady.

"But on the day we where to pull the plug, Sonny moved her hand. A day later she woke up."

"So with great pleasure we would like to welcome back to So Random, our favorite cast member..." Zora finished, and we all cheered together,

"Miss Sonny Munroe!" And the crowd went crazy. Sonny, who was going to be in a caliper till her leg heals, used her crutches to hop onto the stage where Grady had placed a stool for her to sit on. I handed her my mic and gave her a hug. As did the entire cast.

"Wow, It's so great to be back! I've missed this show like crazy, as well as my amazing friends and fans that never left my side through an awful event. Your all amazing, thank you." I said, giving everyone a wave. I then turned to my mates. "But before we go, we have a special surprise for you!"

"Please put your hands together for my sister, Demi Lovato!" Tawni finished and the crowd began to holler and scream as Demi can onto the stage. We found out we are twins! How cool is that! Demi walked on stage and gave a wave and grabbed the mic i handed to her.

"Hi guys! This go out to anyone with a best friend who is completely different to them self's. Let's rock!"

_She was giving the world  
__so much that she couldn't see  
__and she needed someone  
__to show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive  
__wearing her heart on her sleeve  
__but i needed to believe_

_you had your dreams  
__i had mine  
__you had your fears__  
i was fine__  
Showed me what i couldn't find  
__when two different worlds collide  
__Ladedadeda_

_She was scared of it all  
__watching from far away  
__she was given a role  
__never knew just when to play_

_And She tried to survive  
__living her life on her own  
__always afraid of the thrown_

_But you given me strength to find home!_

_You had your dreams,  
__i had mine  
__You had your fears  
__i was fine  
__showed me what i couldn't find  
__when two different worlds collide_

_she was scared, unprepared!  
__Lost in the dark, Falling apart!  
__I can survive with you by my side  
__We're gonna be all right (We're gonna be alright)  
__This is what happens when two world collide_

_You had your dreams  
__i had mine  
__you had your fears  
__i was fine  
__Showed me what i couldn't find  
__when two different world  
__La de da de daaaaaa!_

_(You had your dreams  
__i had mine)  
__You had your fears  
__i was fine  
__Showed me what i couldn't find  
__when two different worlds collide_

_when two different worlds collide_

"Give it up for the amazing Demi Lovato!" Grady cheered, and everyone clapped even the camera men.

"So that's yet another show finished! Tune in next week for another episode of..." Tawni started. We all took a deep breath before we cheered

"SO RANDOM!" The crowd cheered before the cirtains were drawn and we all walked off stage.

"That had to bet the best show we have ever done in a long time!" Grady said, before Nico gave him there special hand shake. I hobbled along on my crutches and caught up to Tawni.

"Hay guys, Im i still allowed to go for pizza with you?" Chad asked, turning around the corner.

"Sure you are man!" Nico said giving Chad respect.

"Hope you guys don't mind but i brough some friends along." Chad said, he whistled and around the corner came the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast. A smiled grew on my face. Chad walked over to me and kissed me.

"Come on then! Pizza time!" Grady cheered, we all cheered and started to make our way out the door. I was the last one to Make my way out the door, but before i did, i turned back towards the So Random Stage and smiled.

"It's great to be back." I said. I turned around and hopped over to my group with my crutches.

"So what are we getting?" Grady asked, we all laughed and maded our way to the pizza parlor. Laughing and chatting and having great time with newly found friends.

He he, Who would have thought that a ca crash would have killed the fude between So Random and Mackenzie Falls.

Well guy, :'( That the story over. Sorry it took so long to finish, i had course work and me being grounded for 2 weeks. I gotta say it hurt. Well anyways im back and i hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for read and to everyone who reviewed, faved and but me and my story on alert. You guys are the best and so worth the trouble.

One Question though. Should i make a sequel?

Becca XxX


End file.
